


End 和谐篇-3

by Lorlaski



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorlaski/pseuds/Lorlaski
Summary: 我们两个安于友情这个舒适的界限，却忽视了爱情本身就伴随着欲望和占有。于是，我们渴求着彼此到克制到疯狂。





	End 和谐篇-3

您的好友隋文静、韩聪及教练bo叔的信用额度现已为零，拉入黑名单，如要再次充值信用额度。

那就切腹谢罪吧。

金博洋拆开包裹后，如此想到。

他的手颤抖着托着一根马鞭，心里默念清心咒、大悲咒试图压抑自己想要一冰刀杵死隋文静的犯罪想法。

这样的老铁，宰了吧，要不还留着祸害到过年？

您的天总已经擦起冰刀准备霍霍向猪羊。

就在金博洋想要提刀去追隋文静的时候，他饱受考试摧残的学霸男朋友一脸憔悴地姗姗来迟，看见金博洋一脸杀气腾腾的模样，两人面面相觑。

金博洋盯着羽生结弦的双眼试图从中判断他是否也参与了这场坑队友大戏之中。

羽生结弦一脸疑惑地看着捧着长相奇怪的黑色戒尺，一脸杀意审视着他的金博洋，露出了一个费解的微笑。

“博洋在生气我迟到吗？拿着戒尺是想惩罚我吗？”

卧槽，你怎么能一本正经地说出这么H的话？金博洋被Lofter灌输的一脑子黄色废料喷涌而出。你醒醒，我的手里拿的不是戒尺啊喂！

羽生真的不知道这是什么东西？！金博洋从羽生结弦好奇且懵懂的神情中发现了这个事实。

“你以前没和男同学一起看过……呃……你知道的。”金博洋难以启齿但又败给了自己的好奇心。

“啊？”一边脱掉外套打算尽快开始训练的羽生更疑惑了。

一转身看见博洋羞红的脸和支支吾吾的样子也明白了一些，“没有哦，我从来没看过那种东西，而且你知道的，我的学生时代人际交往不太行呢。”羽生结弦平和地回答道。

会心一击！金博洋的心抽了一下，不禁懊恼自己真是被气到晕眩才问出这样的问题。

“我们开始训练吧？”羽生看着他家的大号噗桑一脸窘迫，微笑了一下，转移话题说道。

“啊？嗯嗯……马上”金博洋呆愣了几秒，才反应过来这件事情已经翻篇了。

“你要一直拿着它训练吗？”训练室里的空调温度调得有点儿高，说这话时，羽生结弦正把外套里面的长袖训练服也脱掉了，只剩一件半袖紧身的速干衣。他微微侧身回头望着金博洋，眼里盛不住的笑意星星点点的倾泻出来。

那人真好看，金博洋的视线从眼睛滑到嘴唇、下巴然后掉进因为扭头而形成的锁骨窝里。

紧身速干衣让他微弓起的背部线条流畅极了，两个蝴蝶骨的凸起，匀称的肌肉，狭窄的腰线……

金博洋一激灵，好像全身的毛孔都打开了拼命的释放热气，他甚至能感觉到自己出了一身薄汗。

卧槽，你冷静一下，他吞咽了一口口水，对自己说，并猛地移开视线。

好不容易冷静下来，我却发现我手里还拿着罪魁祸首，金博洋绝望地看着马鞭。随即，他像甩垃圾一样将它丢在休息椅上，并恶寒地拍了拍手，走向羽生结弦示意他开始训练。

“博洋，注意你的面部表情！”  
“博洋，你的起跳位置太偏了！”  
……

在男朋友一遍一遍的叨念下，一遍又一遍地练习的金博洋现在累得像一条死狗，瘫在地上任由他男朋友怎么推他都不动了。

羽生无奈地跪坐在他的身边，“天天，再练一遍好不好，你已经就差一点点了～”，他用手揉着金博洋脸颊上的软肉，一边催促道：“快点儿起来！”

可惜金滚刀肉不是白叫的，金博洋一骨碌翻过身来，把头枕在他男朋友的大腿上，双手紧紧搂住对方的腰，脸埋在羽生的肚子上哼唧。

“我不～我就不，你能把我咋地？”金三岁智商现已降低为零。

“呵，”羽生浅笑，弯下挺直的脊背，把手搭在了爱人的小脑瓜上，手指捏着金博洋丰厚的耳垂，“那我出个条件诱惑你好不好？”

“说吧，大爷听着呢！”金博洋把脸颊贴在羽生温热的腹部肌肉上顺竿往上爬。

“我给你表演一遍晴明，你答应我再做几组腰部训练好不好？李慕白的确和晴明很相似，你可以借鉴一下我的表演，另外，博洋虽然足够柔软但是腰部力量还是太弱了。”

羽生在说话的时候，腹部会微微颤动。贴在那里，还能听见规律的胃肠蠕动的声音，体温蒸腾着洗衣粉的香味像香水的后调温柔而绵长。一切的亲昵都让人熟悉极了，安心极了，像朋友一样。

这就是我们两个难以突破的界限，金博洋想，舒适、不温不火。

而我渴望的更多……

金博洋的鼻尖戳在对方的肚皮上，贪婪地呼吸着对方的气息，良久，闷声回答了一声好。

“那就起来吧，赶紧结束训练我们今晚可以一起看日剧打游戏～”羽生捏了捏他的后颈。

金博洋翻过身，仰躺在羽生的腿上，羽生弓着背，两个人的脸离得很近。

这个时候应该有一个吻。  
但是羽生只是安静地注视着他。  
金博洋垂下眼睫，慢吞吞地从地上爬了起来。

看见黏人的噗桑起身，羽生结弦锤了锤自己略有些僵硬的腰，揉了几下自己被压麻的双腿，起身的身形有点儿踉跄。

我真是是个磨人的小妖精，吸人精气的那种，金博洋一下子又抖擞起来，他吊儿郎当地靠在镜子前的扶手上，看着羽生走向训练室中央。

随着《SEIMEI》开头的笛声响起，他的目光变得凛然而锐利，像一把反射着白芒的锋利太刀猛然出鞘，强大而又冷漠。

晴明毋庸置疑是一个强者，李慕白也是。  
强大的他们站在高处，看起来冷漠而自持。  
所以剑客冷静果决，阴阳师沉着机敏。

情绪好像离他们很远，就好像赛场上，我们的模样，金博洋想。

不仅是如此。

音乐缓和了下来，羽生的动作舒缓伸展，神色温柔深沉，饱含着一种复杂的情绪。

强大来源于一颗柔软的内心。  
它是守护，是羁绊，是热爱，是极致的温柔。  
这些并不矛盾。

金博洋一瞬间懂得了李慕白这个人，也懂得了他自己。

原来表演从来不是忘记自己、抽离情绪。  
而是把自己融化到其中去，每一场表演都是展现你心中的自己。

你为什么总是能给我的生命画上颜色，金博洋看着羽生结弦做出最后一个谢幕动作，明明是黑色的头发黑色的眼睛黑色的衣服和白色的皮肤，却像中国水墨画里的墨点一样灵动。

金博洋看着羽生结束表演后开心的样子，与平昌赛场上高度的重合，感觉自己又学到了一课，专注和赤诚。

自己的伴侣像一个未开发的宝藏，越探索越有魅力怎么破？当然是选择努力训练了啊？万一到手的鸭子飞了怎么办！

金博洋顶着“呐喊”脸，飞快地扑到瑜伽垫上锻炼起了腰部力量。

羽生结弦擦了把脸，然后拎起一把椅子来到爱人的旁边帮他计时。刚一坐下就被硌了一下，抽出屁股底下的马鞭，羽生观察了好一会儿。

此时，金天天的侧臀桥已摇摇欲坠。然后就感受到一阵凉意从脊椎划过，到达腰部被轻轻地抽了一下。

“？！！！”金博洋的腰部肌肉猛地缩紧，撑着臀桥拼命回头看究竟发生了什么，只见他纯洁的小男友拿着马鞭一脸震惊，如同打开新世界大门一样的表情，心里一哆嗦。

“啪！”又一声脆响落在他的屁股上。  
“收紧臀部有利于稳定性！”

“啪！啪！啪！”

金博洋一脸苦涩地看着羽生老师像得了趁手的宝贝似的教训自己这个皮孩子，深深地无语。

心疼隋文静一秒钟，你用光了所有节操却败给了一个纯真无暇的小处男。


End file.
